


Home

by michele659



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genre Twist, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for nom_de_plum,who asked for a story based on a picture of a Marine kissing his partner when he returned home.<br/>She asked that Danny be the one in the military and Steve be the detective.<br/>Both of them are in 5-0 but Danny was deployed and has been gone a while.<br/>Steve and Danny are in a relationship and they're both anxious to be reunited. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

 

****

_It was the best day of his life._

_Danny was coming home today._

_For good._

Steve let his mind wander even as he paced the tarmac, thinking of how Danny would look as he came off the plane. He could picture it in his mind’s eye. Danny’s hair (which he always meticulously styled whenever he was home) would be windblown, sticking out at all sides and falling into his eyes. Danny would impatiently run his fingers through it, trying by sheer force of will to keep it back.

_Danny’s eyes._

Steve could imagine them and the way they crinkled on the sides when Danny was in the sun. How they would go from translucent to dark when the light filtered through them. The sparkle that would dance in them from the moment he locked eyes with Steve. Danny’s eyes always got a special brightness and softness as soon as he saw Steve.

_And then he’d smile._

_Danny’s smile could light up the state if they ever lost power-and it never failed to take Steve’s breath away._

_***_

He could feel the energy in the air before Danny even came into view.

They had this connection that went deeper than physical distance.

It’s how Danny knew when he’d hurt himself taking down those gang leaders. He could still hear Danny’s frantic voice. _“Steve, what the hell happened?”_ Steve knew better than to be surprised at that or at the accompanying rant that followed. _“What is WRONG with you? Why don’t you EVER wait for backup? Is the concept SO foreign to you? Well, Steven-what do you have to say for yourself?”_

Steve couldn’t stop laughing (a fact Danny did not find quite as amusing as Steve did). Danny’s words were like a balm to his spirit. He instantly felt like himself again. _“I love you,”_ Steve said in between bouts of laughter.

There was silence and Steve realized he’d never said that before.

_Talk about lousy timing._

Then he heard Danny reply in a hoarse and somewhat broken tone, _“I love you too, you great big idiot!”_

Steve laughed and said. “ _That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”_

_“Just pay attention –ok? No heroics, please. I want you there when I come home.’_

_“When I come home-“_ the words hit Steve hard as he realized once again that Danny was in a place that was much more dangerous(and had many less rules) than he was. _“Take your own advice-please, Danny?  I want you to come home to me.”_

 _“I will, I promise,”_ Danny answered in a voice filled with emotion.

A few weeks later Steve was the one who knew that Danny was in danger.

He remembered feeling a sudden sense of panic in the middle of an otherwise quiet afternoon at HQ. He felt his heart palpitate and a sudden claustrophobic feeling, like he couldn’t breathe came over him. He tried frantically to get a hold of Danny but it took over a day before he got through.

 _“Danny!”_ Steve couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice when he heard Danny’s voice on the other end of the phone. “ _What happened to you? I couldn’t reach you! I’ve been-“_

 _“Hey,”_ Danny interrupted, making soothing noises in an effort to calm Steve down, _“it’s ok. I’m ok. I did get in a little trouble that I can’t talk about right now, but I’m ok.”_

 _“You’re not ok, I can tell!”_ Steve yelled.

“ _Steve, babe- I’m fine now. Even better now that I’m talking to you, although you are screaming at me,”_ Danny’s voice was warm as he said, “ _It’s so good to hear your voice.”_

Steve choked up and tried to hide it by coughing.  He could tell Danny knew what was happening when he repeated softly, “ _I’m fine, babe. Really.  I love you for worrying about me.”_ Danny paused and said in an even softer tone, _“I love you.”_

 _“Love you, too, Danno,”_ Steve said in response. _“Take care of yourself. Remember what you told me. Pay attention. Don’t be heroic. Come home to me.”_

 _“I will,”_ Danny promised. “ _Soon.”_

Danny didn’t seem at all surprised that Steve knew he was in trouble without any confirmation at all.

_And now, finally- Danny WAS coming home._

_For the first time in a long while Steve felt like he could exhale._

***   

_It was the best day of Danny’s life._

He was coming home for good.

_Home to Steve._

Danny could hardly wait to get off the plane. He fidgeted and looked at his watch every two minutes as though that would make the time go faster.

He smiled as he thought of Steve pacing as he waited for Danny.

Steve always did that, but Danny knew that given the circumstances he’d be even more anxious.

They hadn’t seen each other since Danny had gotten injured.

Danny knew that in spite of his repeated reassurances Steve had been practically out of his mind with worry. He knew that Steve hadn’t been sleeping or eating well and was driving Kono and Chin crazy. He knew it even before the frequent calls started coming in from the two of them. _“Are you sure you’re coming back on Tuesday?”_ they’d asked repeatedly, as though Danny was going to suddenly say, _“No-sorry! I was just kidding!”_

He knew they were worried about him, too, but he also could imagine the things Steve was doing. He envisioned grenade launchings, detonation of small bombs and the shark cages once again housing suspects-and that could easily happen all in one day.

He pictured Steve looking into the horizon as though he could will the plane to land, his eyes worried and his brow furrowed until the moment Danny got off the plane.

Then he could imagine the joy in Steve’s eyes.

It still knocked Danny off his feet when he saw that look in Steve’s eyes.

Aside from Grace,nobody ever looked at him with so much love before,and he knew no one else ever would.

He could imagine the desire in Steve’s eyes, too. The way he looked at Danny that showed him how much Steve wished they were alone..

Danny almost moaned aloud as he imagined Steve’s lips on his, Steve’s hands on his body, trying to touch as much as he could through Danny’s uniform.

Steve had a thing for Danny in his uniform (Danny actually blushed when he remembered what they’d done with his uniform the last time he was on leave).

To take his mind off of thoughts he knew he shouldn’t be having at that moment Danny thought of Steve’s smile.

The smiles that were just for him.

There were a lot of things that were _theirs._

Like the way they had of communicating without speaking. Just by looks and touches they always knew what the other wanted or needed.

It was like that crazy telepathic thing between them.

The way Danny knew Steve had been hurt without being told.

The way Steve knew that something had gone wrong and that Danny had been in danger.

 _God,_ Danny thought, _I’ve missed you so much, Steve._

***   

Steve stopped pacing when he saw Danny get off the plane.

He was waving frantically (as though Danny couldn’t see him) and he could see Danny grin in response.

Then Danny started running.

When he got close he dropped his bags and jumped into Steve’s arms.

Steve laughed as he caught him.

They kissed, and to them it was one of those moments where everything stood still.

Time, other people, everything.

And then they broke apart laughing and placed kisses on each other’s cheeks, eyes, foreheads, throats, even noses.

They couldn’t stop touching each other and Steve thought how good and amazing and _real_ his life felt now that Danny was back.  

Danny was mumbling “ _I missed you so much, you Neanderthal “in_ response to Steve’s increasingly urgent touches and caresses. And Danny thought how good and amazing and _real_ his life felt now that he was home with Steve.

Steve held onto Danny’s hands as he reluctantly put him down.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments. They were so close they could kiss but were content just breathing each other in.

Feeling their hearts beating again in synchronicity.

Danny picked up Steve’s hands and kissed them.

“ _Let's go home,”_ Steve said.

“ _Home,”_ Danny repeated with a smile.

He didn’t have to ask where home was.

He knew he was home the first time Steve touched him.

 

The End

 


End file.
